1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a card connector that has a lateral biasing member and can certainly detect whether the write protection of an inserted memory card is active or inactive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector includes resilient contact members inside for touching a write-protection contact of an inserted memory card to detect whether the write protection of the memory card is active or not. Because each of the card connectors is manufactured in a predetermined size, the receiving space inside each of the card connectors has a predetermined standard size for inserting a memory card of the predetermined standard size.
As shown in FIG. 10, when a memory card 98 of a predetermined standard size is inserted into a conventional card connector 91, the write-protection contact of the memory card 98 can certainly function with the resilient contact members 95 to generate an accurate detection. However, some commercially available memory cards are slightly smaller than the standard size on grounds of the inaccuracy during the manufacturing process. As shown in FIG. 11, when another smaller memory card 99 is inserted into the card connector 91, the write-protect contact of the memory card 99 may probably fail to touch and function with the resilient contact member 95 to incur error action. In the meantime, it will be erroneously detected that the write protection of the memory card 99 is active to prevent the memory card 99 from write-in to further incur negative influence on the accuracy of the data storage.